The invention relates to the art of dry product or granular dispensers, such as laundry detergent dispensers. Of particular concern is the efficacy with which such powders flow from such dispensers without clogging or stopping up the dispenser chute.
In that regard, this invention more particularly relates to free-flowing dry product dispensers.
Dry products, such as soap powders, are usually purchased in rigid container boxes. Small quantities of the dry product are taken from the container by various means, such as scoops for the large boxes, or are poured from the smaller boxes into other containers. Sometimes, it is rather inconvenient to handle the dry product in this manner, and consequently, a dispenser is often employed. The dispensers most often employed, for house-hold purposes, generally do not provide means for the user to visually observe the quantity of product remaining in the dispenser, and usually do not provide means to disperse the dry product which oftentimes will have previously solidified in its container because of moisture. Additionally, present dispenser devices are not readily adaptive to receive boxes of different sizes. Above all, there has been no consideration in prior art dispensing devices given to what optimum geometrical shape of the hopper renders the best flow characteristics for dry products.
One such prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,958, issued to Kaanehe on Oct. 3, 1967, wherein a soap box dispenser is disclosed most similar to the subject invention. Dispersion baffels for dry products are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,845,847, and 2,907,501, issued to Reuther and Laird, respectively. Neither of these inventions take into account static pressures produced by the weight of the granules about the discharge port, nor do they provide means whereby different size containers may be accomodated, if dispensing is to be performed from original packages.
In view of the foregoing, it is the primary objective of the invention to provide a dry product dispenser having free-flowing characteristics for granular material.
It is a second objective of the invention to provide a dispenser which can be adapted to receive rigid containers of various sizes.
It is a third objective of the invention to provide a dry product dispenser with window means to observe the quantity of dry product remaining within the dispenser.
Further objects of the invention will become more readily apparent upon review of the disclosure herein to follow.